Pardonne moi
by alicja21
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand notre jeune lionne craque et que c'est justement le bourreau de toujours qui vient la réconforter ?


**Voilà une autre fic, je pense que pas mal de personnes se reconnaîtront à cause de la situation dont il est question ici.**

Hermione en avait assez, c'était trop : depuis son début à Poudlard, il la maltraitait, la martyrisait, l'humiliait, l'insultait même, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ce que Malefoy lui faisait subir depuis des années....

La jeune femme courait à l'aveuglette peu importe où elle allait, le plus important c'était qu'elle fut loin de ce monstre ! De cet être sans cœur ! Des larmes commencèrent à couler, Hermione ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Tant pis, les autres pouvaient la voir pleurer, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid ! Cela n'avait que trop duré !

La jeune fille ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois à bout de souffle, elle se laissa glisser au sol et pleura de plus belle.

La Griffondor revoyait encore ce visage qui se moquait d'elle ouvertement devant tout le monde, la désignant du doigt sans aucune gêne, faisant le fière devant ses amis Mangemorts ! Rabaissant une "Sang de Bourbe" : son terme favori !

Hermione pleura tellement qu'elle finit par en avoir la nausée, elle eut l'impression de recevoir des Doloris en cet instant tellement elle avait mal, mal dans son cœur, mal dans sa peau. Hermione se surprit même à vouloir mourir pour ne plus avoir à subir tous ces sarcasmes et de ne plus voir son bourreau.

La jeune lionne était tellement plongée dans cette idée qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu'un avait posé la main sur son épaule. Ce n'est que quand son prénom fut prononcé que la jeune fille daigna relever la tête vers son interlocuteur en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Malefoy qui la regardait avec tristesse !

Hermione se dégagea brusquement en hurlant :

« Encore toi ? Tu n'en as pas fait assez devant tes petits amis ? » Cracha-t-elle avec tout le dégoût dont Mione était capable.

« Tu viens encore m'humilier ? Dégage Malefoy ! Tu m'entends ? DEGAGE ! Tu en as assez fait ! »

« Hermione... » Murmura-t-il désespéré

En entendant son prénom la jeune fille eut un hoquet de stupéfaction mais elle ne se laissa pas attendrir, croyant que c'était une nouvelle ruse du Serpentard et continua sur sa lancée :

« Ta présence me suffit Malefoy, maintenant FICHE LE CAMPS ! » Hermione éclata de nouveau en sanglots, le jeune homme fit un geste dans sa direction, mais elle se mit à hurler :

« Ne me touche pas ! Je pense que tu peux être fière de toi ! Le beau, le grand, le plus fidèle serviteur de Voldemort a réussi à faire du mal à La-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard ! Une Sang de Bourbe ! J'ai nommé Hermione Jane Granger ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras sûrement la médaille du mérite pour cela ! » Suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire la jeune femme prit la fuite, mais le Serpentard ne comptait pas en rester là, il lui courut après,

« Lâche-moi ! » Cria Hermione en voyant que son bras était prisonnier.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? »

« Je ne crois que ce que je vois ! Tu n'es qu'une pourriture née ! » Répondit-t-elle en lui crachant à la figure.

Drago surprit par la riposte de la jeune fille lâcha prise tandis qu'elle continuait sa course mais le jeune homme n'abandonna pas la partie il s'élança à nouveau à sa poursuite.

« HERMIONE ! »

Ils finirent par perdre pied tous les deux et tombèrent. Drago sauta sur Hermione pour essayer de l'immobiliser, mais il n'y avait rien à faire : sous lui se trouvait une lionne enragée. Il fit donc la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit : il l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour tenter de la calmer, la jeune fille fit de grands yeux de surprise, Malefoy en train de l'embrasser ? Non, impossible ! Elle rêvait mais le temps qu'elle réalise que c'était vrai, il s'écarta d'elle en murmurant tout contre son oreille :

« Pardonne-moi »

**Alors ? Avez-vous déjà eu ce genre de chose souffre douleur ? Ou l'inverse le bourreau ? :p Moi c'est les 2...Mais ça dépendait des années...**


End file.
